


The First Candlenights

by SummertimeSuga



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeSuga/pseuds/SummertimeSuga
Summary: Just a first candlenights with the family





	The First Candlenights

It was their first Candlenights together after 12 years. Taako and Lup had decided, the very day after story and song, that they absolutely had to live together again. Meaning their little family, consisting of Kravitz, Barry, Lup, Taako, and Angus all were to have their first candlenights together this year. The tree was up, the decorations,  the good ol’ Taaco flair was put onto the house the moment after spooky season ended (which Kravitz and Barry happily decorated for). And it was officially Candlenights.

 

The day had come with much flair, the twins waking everyone up screaming “it’s Candlenights, bitches! Wake up!” The amount of presents under the tree having magically doubled as the twins had stayed up all night wrapping presents as their tradition to only wrap their presents on Candlenights Eve. Bows to perfection, wrapping immaculate. And all that was left was the opening. The true madness. 

 

Taako and Lup fought over who would pass out presents, ultimately ending in them both passing them out and rushing to be the one to get the last present. Everyone sat on the couches and chairs, watching, lovingly, as the twins did this. The last present ended up being passed by Lup, after wrestling Taako to the floor over it. She gingerly handed it to Angus, announcing “Let the opening commence!”

 

Kravitz. His gifts were unique to say the least. Taako had gotten him a new scarf, a nice one, one that he would approve of Kravitz wearing out on their dates, solid black but knitted. Soft and dashing on the undead man. Barry had gotten him more-so a gag gift, a book on necromancy and a little note saying, “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it” with a more practical gift of a new booch to wear on his suits. Lup’s present was lingerie and a wink from her, resulting in a blushing man and him quickly shoving it away before Angus could see. Angus’ gift was a card. Nothing much as he was just a small boy, but it was heartfelt:  _ Dear Sir, I wanted to extend a thank you for all you have done for me and all you continue to do for me. Thank you for being a wonderful dad and an even better friend. Happy Candlenights, Angus.  _

 

Taako. Barry had gotten him go-go boots, holographic nonetheless and totally Taako’s style. Lup had gotten him lingerie as well, knowing damn well that’s what her brother would want. She also got him a new cooking set that she had set up in the kitchen, nothing but the best of course, and he had to hold back a small tear from this. She also gave him a letter:  _ Taako, 12 years without you and your cooking was too much, after these gifts I expect a damn good omelette. I also expect a hug. Love you bro, Lup.  _ She got what she asked for, getting a big hug from her brother and a whack on the back of the head for thinking he wouldn’t make her an omelette. Kravitz, well, Kravitz took Candlenights to the next level. Having spoken with Lup beforehand, of course, he got onto one knee and declared his undying, unending, everlasting love to the elf and gave him a ring, a sign of their love, their now engagement. Angus’ gift was once again a letter:  _ Sir, Happy Candlenights. You’ve been an amazing mentor and a wonderful father. I’m grateful to have both you and Kravitz in my life. Thank you for everything and I can’t wait to learn from you even more. Angus.  _ Taako was crying by the end of his gifts, calling a group hug and a demand for everyone to stop making him emotional, they’d ruin his makeup.

 

Lup. Barry had gotten her a new ring, a promise of a renewal to their vows many years in the making and a recording of their song, a recording of their duet from Legato. Taako had also gotten her lingerie, and also a new umbrastaff with a letter attached:  _ Lup, I know how much you’ve been through, how much this past year has done us all. But you’re strong, a fire. Reclaim what’s yours. Happy Candlenights. Love you, Taako.  _ Kravitz had helped in the making of the staff but also got her an undying flower, as she could never seem to keep plants alive. This made her light up, as she had always wanted something she couldn’t kill. Angus handed her a card:  _ Miss Lup, Happy Candlenights to you. Thank you for being the best aunt in the world and loving me unconditionally. Thank you for helping me be comfortable in my skin and realize that being trans is being beautiful. I can’t wait to spend more time with you in the new year, Miss Lup. Happy Candlenights, Angus.  _

 

Barry. Lup had gotten him a good new pair of jeans. You know that good, good denim. Soft and well tailored. Sturdy and blue. Taako had good him jean shoes, more-so a gag gift but a gift nonetheless and Barry couldn’t have seemed more excited so he took it as a win. Kravitz had gotten him a new scythe, as he could not stand to see the jean covered scythe the older man carried. Barry returned this with a promise of “give it a few days, I’ll cover it in denim too”. Angus once again hands a card:  _ Barry, You’re an amazing uncle and I can’t wait to learn more from you. You’re so gifted and powerful and I admire that about you. You have such power, yet you manage to be so caring. Thank you for all you do. Angus. _

 

Finally, Angus’ turn. The boy had a large pile of gifts, everyone wanting to spoil him as this would be his first candlenights getting gifts from a caring family, one that loved and cherished him. Lup had gotten him slippers, a robe, and a spy glass, “you know for all that detective work you do, gotta rest sometime.” And gave him a small hug and a wish of happy Candlenights. Taako gave him a cookbook, inside a small note:  _ I’m gonna teach you how to cook everything in this book perfectly, buddo. Gonna have some baller ass dinners, Taako.  _ Kravitz gave him a new detective book, one that had just come out, bringing joy to the young kids face, a hug being given to Kravitz. Barry’s gift was the last left. A clothing box. Wrapped messily, proving Barry himself had wrapped it and not pawned it off to the twins to do. No one but him knew what was inside. No one but him knew what he was giving Angus. The boy carefully pulled the paper off, the tape off the sides of the box and inside lay a red robe, an IPRE patch on the side. Some scorch marks on the robe, fraying on the ends. Barry’s red robe. He had gifted Angus his robe. “This robes been through hell kid, but it brought me back to my family. It brought me to you and it brought me good luck. Do with as you will. It’s all yours kid.”Angus’ eyes brimmed with tears as he jumped up to hug his uncle, whispering a thank-you only loud enough for him to hear. 

 

The night proceeded on with omelettes and hot cocoa. Laughs and a fireplace roaring. 

 

The first Candlenights with the whole family was a success, and there was many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights to all!! This was a gift for the taz gift exchange for tumblr user Mirammon! Happy Candlenights darling hope its lovely !!


End file.
